


Warm&Cold

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP, modern!AU, Такасуги - частный детектив, Хиджиката-коп
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката его ненавидит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm&Cold

**Author's Note:**

> для кицунари

Хиджиката утирает кровь с разбитой губы и смотрит на него неприязненно.  
– Какого хера ты тут оказался?  
Такасуги в ответ разглядывает его с интересом, поигрывает пистолетом – небрежно. Испорченный, порочный ублюдок.  
– Ты похож на мокрого пса.  
Шавка закона, – слышится в его низком голосе, в едва заметных подзуживающих интонациях. Хиджиката его ненавидит.  
– Это место преступления, – отрезает он. – Я тебя сюда не звал. Уматывай, пока я не арестовал тебя за воспрепятствование следствию.  
– Да ладно тебе, _детектив_ , – ухмыляется Такасуги, обхватывая его за шею влажной ладонью.  
Холодно, – чувствует Хиджиката. – Холодно и горячо.

Они целуются под дождём; мокрый пиджак прилипает к рубашке, рубашка прилипает к спине.

Наконец Такасуги отстраняется, достаёт из внутреннего кармана металлический портсигар. Хиджиката нашаривает в своём кармане насквозь промокшую пачку, на пальцах остаются следы отслоившейся краски.  
– Пижон.  
– Могу угостить, – говорит Такасуги насмешливо. От его сигареты густо валит дым, дым пахнет вишней.  
Его невозможно не хотеть, не хотеть убить, не хотеть трахнуть, не хотеть трахнуться, не хотеть трахаться дни и ночи напролёт. Чёртов мудак, ищейка, тот, кто постоянно мешает, путается под ногами, влезая в полицейские дела.  
Мысли Хиджикаты смешиваются, скатываются в комья – он не спал три ночи и не помнит, когда в последний раз жрал или нормально курил. Под веками песок, мир кажется то слишком яркой, то слишком блёклой картинкой. Противно хлюпает в ботинках.  
– Только не вздумай бросать тут окурок, – предупреждает он хрипло.  
Такасуги вскидывает бровь, в глазах у него появляется знакомое ироничное выражение.  
– Но ты же, – шепчет он, становясь ближе, – отмажешь меня, я знаю.  
Хиджиката приоткрывает рот; дым обволакивает слизистую, щекочет нёбо. Вкус у него слишком яркий и резкий, Хиджиката такой не любит.  
Хиджиката выталкивает язык Такасуги, кусает его губы – грубо, напористо – собственные тут же ноют в ответ. Ему просто хочется, чтобы он свалил.  
– Я ведь тут совсем ни при чём, – добавляет Такасуги. У него невинный, неиспорченный вид. Дьявольский, демонический вид.  
– Что ты вообще тут забыл? – спрашивает Хиджиката снова. По подбородку течёт кровь, Такасуги смотрит на неё так, что по телу бегут мурашки. А может, это от холода.  
Хиджиката стирает кровь рукавом.  
– Хорошо, что весна, – говорит Такасуги невпопад.  
Хиджиката чувствует, как злость заполняет его – привычная, ровная. Этот ублюдок не собирается отвечать.

Сого вместе с парамедиками приезжает только через полчаса, к тому моменту они оба успевают окончательно продрогнуть и разойтись по разным концам переулка.  
– О, – говорит Сого вместо приветствия. – Так вы всё ещё живы.  
– А ты бы ещё пару часов ехал, – желчно отзывается Хиджиката, ловя едва тёплую жестянку с кофе.  
– Да, – соглашается Сого, – досадно вышло, – и тут же, без перехода: – А что _этот_ здесь делает?  
В тоне Сого сплошная неприязнь. Хиджиката ловит себя на том, что усмехается.  
– Стоит? – предполагает он. Такасуги за спиной негромко хмыкает; вновь щёлкает портсигар, а затем зажигалка. Хиджиката открывает банку. Горькая жидкость наконец заглушает стойкий вишнёвый вкус.  
Сого смотрит на него подозрительно, потом переводит взгляд на трупы. Хиджиката знает, что он там увидит – открытое пространство, расстрелянные в щепки хлипкие ящики, восемь тел, у которых стволы. Не то, с чем можно справиться с одним только табельным пистолетом.  
Не появись Такасуги словно из ниоткуда, Хиджиката скорее всего стал бы четвёртым или пятым – если бы очень повезло. Гото, прикрываемый оставшимися людьми, точно бы ушёл, и трёхлетняя операция, развязавшаяся так неожиданно и чрезмерно рано, закончилась полным провалом.  
Хиджиката задумчиво рассматривает темноволосый затылок и испорченную пулевым отверстием модную стрижку.

Раздаются шаги; Такасуги останавливается рядом. Сого, бросив на него последний взгляд, отворачивается и начинает с преувеличенным интересом изучать тела.  
– Я поеду, – говорит Такасуги, стряхивая пепел на загаженный асфальт. – Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Хиджиката молчит, он никак не может подобрать слова.  
– Ты… – начинает он и осекается. Фраза “спас мне жизнь” словно взята из плохого кино, которое он любит смотреть по воскресеньям, заменяя обед парой бутылок пива.  
Такасуги наблюдает за ним выжидающе и проницательно.  
– Ничего, – поправляется Хиджиката. – Я позвоню.  
В горле начинает першить.

– Шли бы вы тоже отсюда, – неожиданно серьёзно говорит Сого, когда Такасуги скрывается за поворотом. – Не хочу писать за вас отчёты, если вы сляжете с воспалением.  
Хиджиката хочет от него отмахнуться – действительно, очень – но тут в ботинках снова смачно хлюпает вода. Хиджиката представляет себе поездку через полгорода, а судя по позднему приезду группы, продиравшейся сквозь пробки, ещё и в метро. На часах четыре, скоро начнётся час пик.  
– До завтра, – говорит он. По привычке суёт руку в карман, но на тыкается на лежащий там размокший картон. Настроение даже не портится – для этого уже слишком поздно.  
Мотоцикл Такасуги обнаруживается за поворотом, сам он стоит под козырьком какой-то лавчонки и перекатывается с пятки на носок.  
– Садись, – говорит он, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что ждал не его.  
– У тебя же нет второго шлема.  
– Садись, – повторяет Такасуги с раздражением. Хиджиката приоткрывает глаза – и когда он успел их закрыть? – и смотрит на него удивлённо. Такасуги держит себя в руках даже когда гоняется за преступниками, даже под пулями, даже когда кончает.  
– Мог и не оставаться, – замечает он безо всякого выражения.  
Такасуги отдаёт ему шлем, снимает мотоцикл с подножки.  
– Не вздумай уснуть. Слетишь – подбирать не буду.  
Серый залитый дождём город сквозь стекло наполняется чернотой. Хиджиката хватается за Такасуги, плотно прижимается к его спине.  
Такасуги давит на газ.

Каким-то чудом он умудряется никуда не слететь. Дома ждёт бардак в гостиной, застеленная постель, на которой он не спал уже целую вечность, оброненная полочка в ванной.  
Он снимает шлем, плохо понимая, что ещё должен сказать, но Такасуги уже встаёт и без промедления идёт к подъезду.  
Хиджиката не знает зачем. Он слишком устал, чтобы возражать.

В прихожей темно, но они не включают свет. Хиджиката отбрасывает в сторону ботинки; запах мокрой ткани заполняет собой всё пространство. Такасуги молчит.  
– Душ, – тупо говорит Хиджиката. Похоже на аутотренинг. Всё, что ему нужно – куда-нибудь лечь, и четырнадцать часов хорошего сна.  
Он ждёт предложения сходить вместе, экономя время и воду, но Такасуги, помолчав, произносит:  
– Иди первым. Я поставлю чай.  
Звук шагов отдаляется – совсем тихий; Хиджиката размеренно дышит, считает – секунда, другая, ещё. Такасуги возвращается – как предсказуемо – на этот раз шаги его звучат громко.  
Хиджиката смотрит – в лицо летит его кулак, кажущийся в неровном полумраке сгустком чистой темноты. Хиджиката закрывает глаза; порыв воздуха обдаёт кожу.  
Щеки вдруг касаются обтянутые перчаткой пальцы, гладят совсем невесомо. Это не похоже на него, это совсем на него не похоже. Хиджиката чувствует, как сердце начинает частить.  
– Щетина, – произносит Такасуги, смягчившись. – Иди в душ, придурок, не то загремишь в больничку.  
– Даже этим недоякудза не удалось меня туда упечь. Какой-то простуде такое не под силу.  
Такасуги отнимает руку, снимает перчатку – обнажившаяся на запястье кожа кажется неприлично, неестественно светлой, – и начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Бесцеремонный, надоедливый, нахальный ублюдок.  
Хиджиката расстёгивает его ремень, свой ремень, стаскивает бельё. Они раздеваются, словно на скорость, ноги путаются в штанинах, пуговицы отлетают к стене. Такасуги отпинывает в сторону проклятую полочку, забирается в ванну, утягивает его за собой. Хиджиката прислоняется спиной к его груди, чувствует его член поясницей, чувствует его губы на шее.  
Горячая вода заполняет ванну, покрытые пеной руки елозят по его телу, сон щекочет затылок.  
– Не двигайся, – шепчет Такасуги; его пальцы гладят головку, прижимают её к животу. Хиджиката плавно соскальзывает в оргазм. В глаза ему бьёт свет, он его не видит.

Он просыпается поздним серым утром. Такасуги лежит рядом, читая новости. Вид у него такой же доброжелательный, как у акулы. Хиджиката догадывается – ничего хорошего его не ждёт.  
– Звонил твой юный… друг, – интонации у него густые и пошлые. – Я сказал, что тебе нездоровится.  
Хиджиката утыкается лицом в согнутый локоть, скрывая улыбку. Они оба знают, что Такасуги всех его коллег знает не по именам – по досье.  
Он всегда всё знает.  
Улыбка пропадает, вместо неё на плечи опускается тяжёлое, жгучее. Хиджиката поднимает голову.  
– Что ты там делал? – спрашивает он; всё звучит просто. Простой вопрос, простой ответ, сложные, запутанные отношения. Просто, проще уже некуда.  
Но Такасуги внезапно ощеривается, будто волк, угодивший лапой в капкан.  
– Ты идиот, – цедит он зло. – Лучше расскажи, какого чёрта ты поехал туда один?  
– Я не…  
– Я скажу тебе, что ты не, – Такасуги успокаивается, его голос начинает звучать дружелюбнее – уловка, идеальный обман, фальшь в каждом звуке. Никто другой бы не различил. Хиджиката всем нутром чувствует его ярость, та безостановочно тлеет под кожей. – Ты, Хиджиката, не спал несколько суток и неизвестно сколько до этого. Ты съехал с катушек, ты не проверил всю информацию и понёсся туда как новичок из академии. Ты бы сдох там, блядь, если бы я не узнал о них первым.  
Как ты сумел? – повисает в воздухе.  
Хиджиката вспоминает его лощёный, пижонский вид: блестящие туфли, дорогая рубашка, брошь на лацкане пиджака. Не нужно быть идиотом, чтобы понимать – так на опасную полевую работу не ездят.  
Хиджиката переворачивается на спину. На потолке – ни единой трещины, ни единого пятнышка, взгляду просто не за что зацепиться.  
Ты бы сдох там, – повторяет у него в голове тихий вкрадчивый голос.  
– Тебя это не касается, – говорит он вслух. “Ты мне никто”. Хиджиката знает, как выглядит ложь, он слышит её ежедневно.  
Не он один.  
Такасуги наконец завершает начатый днём накануне порочный круг и, сорвавшись с места, даёт ему в челюсть. Хиджиката отвечает, вбивает в него яростное “я тебе ничего не должен, ты сам, я не, я не хотел”.  
Кровать скрипит под их весом, подушки разлетаются в стороны. Кажется, он слышит звук рвущейся простыни – или это у него звенит так в ушах.  
– Под кроватью бутылка, – произносит он вечность спустя. Скула ноет, губы саднят всё сильнее.  
Он слышит звук отвинчиваемой крышки, он ждёт. Но Такасуги, вместо того, чтобы отпить и передать виски ему, внезапно наклоняется над ним, касается рта. Хиджиката чувствует пряный ячменный вкус, затем – охватывающий тело безумный жар. Ненужная бутылка скатывается на пол. Царапины жжёт, когда на них попадает жидкость, но язык Такасуги – проворный и словно бы вездесущий – ловко уносит боль.  
Хиджиката гладит его между лопаток, Хиджиката целует его так, что ноет пострадавшая челюсть.  
Такасуги в общем-то прав. Сунуться в доки без подкрепления, поверить ненадёжным обрывкам и слухам – непродуманное и опасное решение, попросту глупое. Но в этот раз хороши они оба. У Такасуги нет никакого права его винить.  
– Ты не можешь злиться, – говорит Хиджиката, проводя под рёбрами широкую влажную линию. Такасуги вздрагивает, комкая в руках истерзанную простыню. – Ты такой же, как я.  
– Я знал, что делал, – возражает Такасуги. Хиджиката берёт в рот его член, ставя точку в бессмысленном, бесполезном разговоре, но тот ловко доставляет к ней новую пару.  
– Не спихивай на меня свою самоуверенность.  
– Давай, – смеётся Хиджиката, обдавая дыханием его влажную кожу. – Расскажи мне о правилах.  
 _Из всех людей – ты._  
– Хиджиката, – вдруг окликает его Такасуги; его голос изводит насмешкой, пальцы гладят бережно гладят лицо. Хиджиката целует его в середину ладони, – мягко и влажно – Такасуги едва слышно вздыхает в ответ. – Ты действительно думаешь, что кто-то может рассказать о правилах лучше, чем я?  
Хиджиката понимает, о чём он. Кто может рассказать о правилах лучше, чем тот, кто умеет нарушать их, не попадаясь. Ни разу на его памяти.  
– Ну что ты, – уверяет он с сарказмом. – Никто и никогда. Ведь лучше тебя никого нет.  
Такасуги коротко хрипло хохочет, вздёргивает его выше, подминает его под себя.  
– Именно. Запомни это, Хиджиката. Лучше меня никого нет.  
Когда Такасуги, окончательно излив свою злость и пресытившись, задрёмывает, развалившись поперёк кровати, Хиджиката нашаривает телефон и отправляет одно-единственное слово по небезызвестному адресу.  
В ответ ему приходит фотография распотрошённой куклы вуду, прикреплённая к стопке отчётов.  
Хиджиката ухмыляется. На душе у него тепло.  
А может, это просто простуда.


End file.
